She Spies
by Spuffy
Summary: AU Buffy, Faith and Cordelia are the 'She Spies' (like Charlie's Angels) they are very strong and athletic. They are asked to protect the prince of England, William 'Spike' LeChance. Buffy and Spike quickly fall in love. Totally Spuffy!
1. Meet the She Spies

SHE SPIES  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Twenty one-year-old Elizabeth Summers quickly spun her long blond hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the kitchen counter and made her way into the living room. She climbed over the back of the couch and snuggled her way in-between her two best friends. Faith Black and Cordellia Chase had been her best friends ever since they were little, they told each other everything. Their hopes and dreams, fears and their deepest secrets, but these three friends shared a bigger secret than most normal friends did. They were special agents.  
  
"So what movie are we watching?" Elizabeth asked. Her friends called her Buffy for short.  
  
"Well Buff, I thought that after our very busy day of saving the presidents daughter it might be a good idea to watch something relaxing, so that we can take our minds off things" Faith said with a huge smirk.  
  
"You got a horror movie didn't you Faith" Cordellia said. It was a wide known fact that Faith loved horror movies.  
  
"I'm sorry, It looked like a really good one and I just couldn't resist. You know how I love them" Faith explained.  
  
"Yes, we know" Buffy replied "So what one is it?" she asked.  
  
"Wrong Turn" Faith replied.  
  
"Oh, I love the actress Eliza Dusku" Buffy replied.  
  
"Ya, me too" Faith replied.  
  
"Shhh, the movie's starting" Cordy said.  
  
They settled in and started to watch the movie. When all of a sudden three masked men smashed through the window of their third floor apartment. Buffy, Faith and Cordy immediately did a back flip over the back of the couch and squatted behind it.  
  
"I thought we ended this whole thing with the presidents daughter" Buffy said.  
  
"Are they still after her?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I don't now, but right now I suggest we kick some bad guy ass" Faith said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Buffy replied.  
  
They all stood up at once and went into the She Spies fighting stance.  
  
Cordy and Faith grasped their hands together and made a brace for Buffy to jump and push off of. Buffy went flying through the air and landed on top of one of the guys. She punched him a few times, but he quickly pushed her off.  
  
Faith ran up the wall and pushed off to kick the second guy square in the head. The guy didn't have time to recover as Faith kneed him in the crotch.  
  
Cordy got punched in the face by the third guy, but quickly recovered and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head.  
  
"Retreat" one of the guys yelled and they all jumped back out the window and disappeared, even the guy who had been sacked.  
  
"I think it's time we go see Giles, find out what these guys wanted," Buffy said.  
  
"We should, I mean I thought we got rid of the guys after the presidents daughter" Cordy replied.  
  
"Damn it, does this mean we don't get to watch the movie?" Faith complained.  
  
"Faith you'll live" Cordy replied grabbing her by the hand and leading her out of their apartment, Buffy following close behind.  
  
They all pilled into their convertible and Buffy drove them to Giles's house.  
  
"I'm gonna call Giles and let him know we're coming" Cordy said. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for Giles's number.  
  
"Hi Giles, it's Cordy" she said.  
  
"We're coming over, we had some visitors tonight" she said.  
  
"No, we don't know who they are, they were wearing masks and as soon as they realized they weren't going to win, they bailed" she said.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you soon" she said and hung up her phone.  
  
"What did he say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He said that he doesn't think it has anything to do with the presidents daughter. He got a phone call earlier from the King of England's secretary. The secretary said that the King feels that his son, the Prince of England needs to be protected. The queen recently passed away and when she did she gave three wedding rings to her son. Her wedding ring, her mother's wedding ring and her grand mothers wedding ring. And when the rings are put together there is a cryptic message that says where the family treasure is hidden. Giles also said that there was a weird noise when their phone call ended, he thinks that someone was listening to their conversation and found out that we were supposed to protect the Prince and they tried to get rid of us before we could protect him" Cordy explained.  
  
"So that means that someone is after their family treasure" faith said.  
  
"Ya, I wonder what's in that treasure that's so important?" Buffy said.  
  
"Giles didn't say anything about what's in the treasure" Cordy replied.  
  
"We should ask him when we get there" Faith suggested.  
  
"Good idea" Buffy replied as she pulled into Giles driveway. The three of them climbed out of the car and walked up to Giles house. They didn't need to ring the doorbell; they just walked right in like they always did.  
  
"So Giles, Cordy explained to us what you said to her on the phone" Buffy said.  
  
"Good, I just got off the phone with the airport. You have a personal jet leaving for England in the morning" Giles said.  
  
"How old is this Prince?" Faith asked.  
  
"I believe he's 25 years old. His name is William Winters" Giles replied.  
  
"Okay, where are we supposed to meet the Prince?" Cordy asked.  
  
"He's been hiding in a ski condo on Mt Windsor" Giles said "You girls are to meet him at the top of the mountain at noon two days from now" he said.  
  
"Your flight arrives in England at 6pm. You'll be staying in a motel that night. I've had it arranged that there will be a car there for you in the morning and then you can drive to Mt Windsor" he said.  
  
"Okay, well we should probably be heading home to pack" Cordy said.  
  
"I suppose that would be a good idea" Giles replied.  
  
"Oh and Giles could you arrange for our living room window to be fixed while we're in England?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No problem" Giles replied.  
  
"Thanks Giles" Buffy said and Buffy Faith and Cordy all gave him a kiss on the cheek as they left his house.  
  
The girls when home and packed for the trip they would be taking the next morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN please review. I'll update this story as soon as I have a total of 10 reviews for this story. Hope you like my new story!  
  
Spuffy 


	2. A Private Jet

SHE SPIES  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Anyone who saw them would stare until they were out of site. Buffy, Faith and Cordy were walking through the airport, towards their private jet. Three men trailing behind them carrying their many bags of luggage.  
  
Buffy was wearing a pair of tight low-rise jeans, a purple top and a jean jacket that matched her pants. Faith was wearing a tight pair of pants made out of her favorite material, Leather and a small white tank top. Cordy was wearing a white mini skirt and light pink a three-quarter-length shirt. Each of their bellies showing and their belly button rings glimmering in the light.  
  
When they got outside they stopped to look at their jet. Buffy raised one well-manicured hand to remove her designer sunglasses.  
  
"Is that our jet?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes mam' " one of the men carrying their luggage replied.  
  
"Let's go then" Cordy replied. Buffy placed her sunglasses back on her head and followed her friends down the runway to the jet.  
  
************************************  
  
Inside the jet, it was incredible. At one end there was a couch and a huge flat screen TV. There was a mini bar, a fridge and the most luxurious bathroom ever. At the other end there was three lounge chairs, that could be reclined into three beds. There was a DVD player with a large assortment of DVD's. And then in the very back there was a bedroom with a queen size bed in it.  
  
"So, who wants to watch a DVD?" Buffy asked as she skimmed through the many different selections.  
  
"Sure, what DVD do they have?" Cordy asked as she sat on the couch and rapped a blanket around herself.  
  
"Name one and they probably have it" Buffy replied.  
  
"What about Charlies Angels full throttle?" Cordy asked "I've haven't seen that one yet" she said.  
  
"No way" Faith said as she walked over from the fridge and handed each of them a diet coke.  
  
"That movie is so fake. I mean girls can be strong, look at us, but there's no way they can flotte in the air like that. We've had so much training to be the way we are" Faith said.  
  
"You don't have to freak out, it was just a suggestion" Cordy replied.  
  
"Sorry" Faith replied as she too climbed onto the couch.  
  
"Why don't we watch from Justin to Kelly?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Pass" Cordy, said.  
  
"Ya, I heard it was really bad," Faith added.  
  
"Okay, how about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Okay" Cordy said.  
  
"Ya, I've been wanting to see that one" Faith said.  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean it is then," Buffy said as she pooped the disk into the DVD player, grabbed the remote and squished onto the couch in- between her two best friends.  
  
"Hopefully nobody will come crashing through the window this time" Buffy said.  
  
"I should think not. We're like.......... Totally high in the air" Cordy replied.  
  
"Shh, the movie's starting" Faith said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Good evening ladies and welcome to England. Is this your first time here?" the clerk at the airport motel said.  
  
"Yes this is our first time here" Cordy replied.  
  
"Do you have a reservation for a room?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Yes we do. I believe it's under the name of Rupert Giles" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh yes here it is. Our nicest room. It's right this way," the clerk said as he led them to their room.  
  
One of the workers at the motel brought their luggage to them.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said to the worker, gave him a tip and closed the door.  
  
"So who wants to go out for some dinner?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I do, I'm starving" Faith replied and Buffy nodded.  
  
***  
  
"You know this rented car is actually really nice. Most rented cars are gross, but I like this one" Buffy said.  
  
"Ya" Faith replied.  
  
"Where should we go?" Cordy asked as they were driving down one of the main streets.  
  
"How about there?" Buffy said as she pointed to a cute little restaurant.  
  
"Sure, that's good" Cordy replied as she pulled over. They climbed out of the car and made their way into the restaurant.  
  
******************************************  
  
"I'm so full" Cordy complained as they finally got back to the motel.  
  
"Me too, that was so good," Buffy said.  
  
"I feel like I could sleep forever," Faith said.  
  
"Well, we should go to bed now. We have to leave early in the morning if we're going to get to the mountain by noon" Buffy said.  
  
"Fuck, I want to sleep in" Faith complained.  
  
"You can sleep in the car on the way there" Cordy replied.  
  
"Goodnight" Buffy called as she went into her room.  
  
"Night" Faith and Cordy replied as they too went into their rooms.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
RING RING  
  
Buffy rolled over in her sleep.  
  
RING RING  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. What was that noise?  
  
RING RING  
  
She finally realized that it was the phone.  
  
RING RING  
  
She climbed out of bed and wandered into the living room to find the phone.  
  
RING RING  
  
'Ello' she said sleepily.  
  
'...'  
  
'Yes, I'm up now'  
  
'...'  
  
'The flight was nice thanks'  
  
'...'  
  
'Ya, we'll leave once we've had breakfast'  
  
'...'  
  
'I know, I know. Meet him at the top of the mountain at noon'  
  
'...'  
  
'Okay, talk to you later'  
  
'...'  
  
'Bye Giles'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone just as Cordelia walked into the room.  
  
"Who was that?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Giles" Buffy replied.  
  
"What did he want?" Cordy asked.  
  
"He was just making sure we were awake and getting ready to leave" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay" Cordy said as she went into the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
"I'll go and awake Faith up" Buffy said.  
  
"Why don't we wait and wake her up right before we leave. She doesn't need to eat breakfast, I'm sure she would rather sleep. She never eats early in the morning anyways" Cordy suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea" Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy got dressed, had something to eat and then loaded her luggage into the rented car.  
  
"Did we forget anything?" Cordy looking around the room.  
  
"I don't think so" Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm going to wake Faith up then" Cordy replied.  
  
They woke Faith and Faith quickly got dressed and met them down at the car.  
  
"We're all set to go then?" Buffy asked, once they were all in the car. Buffy was driving, Cordy was in the passenger seat and Faith was sprawled out in the back seat.  
  
"Yup" Cordy replied.  
  
"Uhn Hun" Faith moaned, half asleep still.  
  
"Off to the mountain we go" Cordy declared.  
  
"I can't wait to hit the slopes," Buffy said.  
  
"I know, I haven't been snowboarding in so long" Cordy replied.  
  
"Are you excited Faith?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Faith?" she said again, but Faith had already fallen back to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN next chapter they're going to meet the Prince, SPIKE!!!! YAY! Hopefully I'll be able to add some spuffyness in there for you!  
  
Spuffy 


	3. Stripping

SHE SPIES  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Buffy, Faith and Cordy were on their way up to the top of the mountain on the chair lift.  
  
"Giles said that the Prince will be waiting at a picnic table outside the lodge. He should be wearing a black and red ski jacket," Buffy said.  
  
"I think I see him," Faith said as the chair lift came over the top of the mountain and they could see the lodge.  
  
"Ya, that's looks like it could be him" Buffy replied.  
  
They lifted up the bar and turned onto their right hip to get off the chair. They snowboarded over to where the prince was sitting.  
  
"Are you William?" Cordy asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" he scoffed.  
  
"We're here to help you" Cordy replied.  
  
"I don't need help" he replied.  
  
"Your dad said that you did" Cordy said.  
  
"Well, he's wrong" he replied.  
  
Just then three masked men on skidoos drove by and started to shoot at William.  
  
The girls quickly pulled William behind the table and then got up to fight the men, but the men had already driven away.  
  
"Don't need help hey?" Faith said with a bit of laughter.  
  
"That's right. I can handle this on my own" William said as he got up, snapped on his snowboard and rode away.  
  
"By the way, it's not William. It's Spike" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Spike? That's a weird name," Cordy said.  
  
"I like it" Buffy replied.  
  
"You can talk about it later. Right now we have to catch him," Faith said.  
  
The three girls snapped on their snowboards and took off after Spike.  
  
"I see him. We're catching up," Buffy shouted.  
  
Then Spike dropped over the edge of a cliff and out of sight.  
  
"Damn it. We lost him," Faith cried.  
  
"We really need to find him. I didn't know that those masked men were here. Spike might be in danger," Cordy said.  
  
"I know, but how can we find out where he's going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe Giles will know his hangouts" Faith said.  
  
"We can check the computer too. Maybe he's made reservation for dinner tonight" Buffy said.  
  
"Perfect, if we know where he's having dinner we can meet him there" Cordy said.  
  
"Let's go back to our cabin and get started" Faith suggested.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said and they all rode off down the slopes and straight to their cabin. They were lucky their cabin was right on the mountain. They could ski right to it.  
  
*************************  
  
The cabin they were staying in had 7 rooms. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen and living room. When you first walk in it is a big open room. The kitchen and living are attached and there is a bathroom at one end. On the far side there is a staircase that leads up to three bedrooms and a bathroom.  
  
Cordy was sitting on the couch with her laptop in her lap.  
  
"I found it!" she cried.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike has dinner reservations at the local..............." Cordy stopped when she realized where exactly his reservations were.  
  
"At the local what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Strip club" Cordy replied.  
  
"Oh god" Buffy replied.  
  
"There's more" Cordy said.  
  
"What now?" Buffy asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"It's for guys only. To get in you either have to be a guy or a...............stripper" Cordy replied.  
  
"This should be fun," Faith said as she started to dance around in a sexual way.  
  
"Save it for later" Buffy said.  
  
*************************  
  
"Does everyone have their mic and ear piece?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ya" "Yup" they both answered at once.  
  
They each had a mini microphone cap that fit on their back tooth, so that they could talk to each other and an earpiece so they could hear each other.  
  
They went to the back door.  
  
"We're dancers," Cordy said to the bouncer and he let them in.  
  
"Oh girls thank god you're here. We're so busy tonight" the owner came up to them right away.  
  
"I want you two serving drinks" he said to Faith and Cordy "And I want you dancing" he said to Buffy.  
  
"Your costumes are back stage" he added.  
  
"He must think that we're new dancers here" Cordy whispered to Faith and Buffy, once the owner had left.  
  
"Ya" Faith replied.  
  
"Let's go back stage and get our costumes" Buffy said.  
  
Then went back stage a picked out their costumes. Buffy was wearing a tight black dress that barely came down past her ass, showed all of her back and a lot of cleavage. Faith was wearing a tight black top that barely covered anything and an ass cheek showing mini shirt. Cordy was wearing a pink bikini top and a pair of ass cheek showing short shorts.  
  
A red buzzer went off in the back room, which meant that it was time for the next dancer to go out on stage.  
  
"Good Luck B" Faith said.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy replied as she opened the curtain and stepped out on stage.  
  
The crowd cheered when the beautiful and sexy blond that had just come onto the stage.  
  
'Do you see him?' Cordy asked through the mic. Cordy was walking across the back of the club and bringing a drink to one of the customers.  
  
'He's not over here' Faith replied. Faith was standing near the bar and looking around.  
  
'I see him. He's right up close to the stage' Buffy said discretely into her mic.  
  
The song 'My love is like.......WO' by Mya came on, and Buffy started to dance.  
  
'Oh my god, she is so bloody beautiful' Spike thought.  
  
Buffy walked over to a pole at the front part of the stage. She rapped on leg around it and rubbed herself up and down. She stepped away from the pole and unzipped the side of her dress and let it fall to the ground. She was now wearing black underwear and a black bra.  
  
She looked Spike in the eye and was taken aback by how blue his eyes were. She felt like she could see his soul.  
  
Buffy dropped down onto her knees and grinded her hips in a circle. She ran her hands up and down her body, then into her hair as she shook her head from side to side.  
  
And before everyone knew it the buzzer was going and it was time for Buffy to leave the stage.  
  
Spike blinked for the first time since Buffy had walked out on stage. He soon realized that Buffy was one of the girls that had been sent to protect him.  
  
"I don't want your help!" Spike yelled into the club and he took off out the back door.  
  
Cordy and Faith didn't see him leave, but Buffy did and followed him out.  
  
"SPIKE, wait" she called after him.  
  
"Are you bloody insane woman" Spike said when he saw that she was still wearing only wearing her bra and underwear.  
  
"Just let us help you" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"It's snowing out here, you're going to freeze to dead" Spike said, ignoring what Buffy had said.  
  
"If you promise to let us help you then I'll go back inside" Buffy replied.  
  
"Bloody hell, you're stubborn," Spike said as he took off his coat and put it over Buffy's shoulders.  
  
All of a sudden the masked men rode by on their skidoo's again and started to shoot at Spike.  
  
"Let's go" Buffy yelled, she and Spike took off running down an alley.  
  
"Where should we go?" Spike asked as they hid behind a dumpster.  
  
"You know this town better than I do" Buffy replied.  
  
"I know where we can go," Spike said after a minute.  
  
"Show the way" Buffy replied, putting out her hand.  
  
Spike took her hand and they walked a few blocks before Spike pulled her into a run down warehouse.  
  
"Spike what are we doing in here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just trust me luv" Spike replied. Buffy got chills down her spine when Spike called her 'luv'.  
  
Spike kept walking and they went down a staircase. Spike punched in a code on a security panel. A wall at the end of the hall opened up and behind it was a door.  
  
He opened the door and there was a beautiful living space inside.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike what is this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My dad had this built just in case I needed somewhere to hide" Spike replied.  
  
"It's beautiful," Buffy said.  
  
"I know, come on now. You must still be freezing" Spike said "There should be some extra clothes in the bedroom" he added.  
  
Spike led her down the hall and to the right. He opened the door to the bedroom and Buffy was taken by surprise. It was so amazing and romantic. Spike walked over to the dresser.  
  
"There should be something in here that will fit you" Spike said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
Spike pulled out a pair of his boxers and handed them to her. Next he pulled out a black t-shirt, a pair of sweat pants and a sweater.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said.  
  
"The bathroom is right through there" Spike said pointing to another door "You can change in there"  
  
Buffy nodded, went into the bathroom and closed the door. She placed the clothes on the counter and looked around the bathroom. It had a beautiful tile floor and the walls were a light green with a light green shower certain.  
  
****  
  
When Buffy was finished changing she went to find Spike. She found him in the kitchen making hot cocoa with mini marshmallows.  
  
"Do you want some cocoa luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ya, I would love some" Buffy replied.  
  
Spike handed her a cup and Buffy took it into her hands happily. It felt nice to hold the warm cup.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't have any smaller sweaters" Spike said, when he noticed how much the sweater hung off of Buffy.  
  
"It's okay" Buffy replied "I like big sweaters" she added.  
  
"Why don't we go and sit in the living room" Spike suggested.  
  
"Sure, but first can I borrow your phone?" Buffy asked, "My friends are probably worried," she said.  
  
"Ya, it's right over there," Spike said as he point to the phone, hanging on the kitchen wall.  
  
Buffy placed her cup down on the table and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the number.  
  
'...'  
  
"Hi, Cordy. It's me"  
  
'...'  
  
"Ya, I'm fine"  
  
'...'  
  
"I'm with Spike in a hideaway. I don't want to tell where it is, the phone might be bugged"  
  
'...'  
  
"You're right, we should probably stay here. They may have seen us go in. If they see us come out they'll definitely know where the hideaway is"  
  
'...'  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few days"  
  
'...'  
  
"Love you too, Hunn. Bye"  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and followed Spike into the living room.  
  
"What did your friend say?" Spike asked.  
  
"She said that we should probably stay here for a few days until those men have left" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well since we're going to be here for a while we should get to know each other," Spike said.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You see what I'm really interested in is whether or not you have a boyfriend" Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"If you must know, I don't have a boyfriend right now" Buffy replied with a laugh. She couldn't believe how up front Spike was.  
  
"Good" Spike replied.  
  
"And you don't have a girlfriend do you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No" Spike replied.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN hope you liked this chapter. I'm really having fun writing this story! PLEASE review!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	4. Nakedness

SHE SPIES  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was already 11pm and Buffy and Spike had been talking and laughing for quite a while. Even though it was the first night Buffy felt like she was already having feelings for Spike.  
  
"So luv, how about we play a board game?" Spike suggested.  
  
"Okay. What do you have?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Let me see" Spike said as he walked over to the game cupboard.  
  
"Well we have quite a wide selection. What's your favorite game?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Um.... How about 'Guess Who?'. I used to love playing that game when I was little" Buffy said.  
  
"No way. That is such a babies game" Spike replied.  
  
"Are you calling me a baby?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe" Spike replied with a smirk.  
  
Buffy pounced on top of him and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"So you like to be on top" Spike stated.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Buffy replied.  
  
"You know it" he replied.  
  
Buffy got up and stood over Spike. Little did she know that because her sweat top and shirt were so baggy Spike could see right up her front.  
  
"I like what I see so far" Spike stated.  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned and then she realized what Spike could see. She stepped away from him and climbed onto the couch.  
  
"That's not fair" Buffy pouted.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind what people saw earlier" Spike replied.  
  
"That was different," Buffy said.  
  
"How?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well....... It was........The people were..... It was just different okay," Buffy said.  
  
"Dance for me here then" Spike said.  
  
"You've already seen me dance" Buffy replied "I think it's my turn to see you dance" she added.  
  
"Fine then, I will" Spike replied as he stood up off the floor and turned on some music.  
  
Buffy was so surprised. She really didn't think that Spike would actually dance for her. She wasn't even serious when she asked.  
  
"Spike you don't have to" Buffy said.  
  
"I want to" he replied.  
  
The song 'Hey Sexy Lady' came on.  
  
Spike unzipped his coat and tossed it on the couch. Next he took off his shirt and swung it in circles above his head. He quirked his eyebrow at Buffy and she laughed.  
  
"How am I doin'?" Spike asked.  
  
"Good" Buffy replied, she couldn't take her eyes off his amazingly toned abs.  
  
Spike unhooked his belt and pulled it off. He unzipped his pants and they fell to the floor.  
  
Buffy was now having trouble breathing with the sight of Spike standing in front of her in only his boxers.  
  
He was dancing around the living room and then he walked over to where Buffy was sitting.  
  
"Come dance with me" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch.  
  
"I can't dance like this. Your clothes are so big and heavy" Buffy pouted, her lower lip jutting out.  
  
"Take the sweater off then. It's not cold in here anymore" Spike replied.  
  
"Fine, I will" Buffy stated as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Spike was surprised when she took off the sweat pants too. She was only wearing his black t-shirt and a pair of boxers.  
  
"Let's dance" Buffy said as she took his hands and started to dance around. She lifted her hands over her head and Spike ran his hands down her sides. He rapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned around and grinded her ass into his crotch. His 'thing' immediately responded.  
  
A loud moan came from the bottom of his throat.  
  
"My turn" he mumbled as he slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed her nipple with his thumb. Buffy moaned and leaned back into him. She turned around, so that they were facing each other again. Spike leaned down and kissed her. At first it was a gentle and soft kiss, but then it became strong and needed.  
  
They stumbled back onto the couch, their lips never parting. Buffy climbed into his lap and pulled at his boxers...................NC- 17................................................NC- 17.......................................... ............NC-17.................................NC- 17.................................................NC- 17.................... ................................NC- 17.....................................NC- 17..................................................... ............NC-17......(Okay I think you get the point)  
  
*****  
  
Buffy sighed happily and slowly opened her eyes. It was the next morning and she was lying on top of Spike, they were both naked and sleeping on the couch. Buffy looked up and was greeted by two warm, loving, bright blue eyes.  
  
"Mornin' sleepy head" Spike said.  
  
"Morning" Buffy replied as she leaned up to kiss Spike. She laid her head back on his chest and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No" Spike replied.  
  
"I mean we only just met yesterday and......." Buffy started to say, but Spike cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"I think I'm already falling in love with you" Spike stated.  
  
"Oh" Buffy replied, she didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Luv look at me" Spike said tilting her chin up "Never in my life have I ever met someone who makes me feel the way that you do. I'm sorry if that scares you, but I'm not going to just back away," Spike said.  
  
"You're right, it does scare me. I've never had a relationship that went well. They always leave. I don't know what came over me last night, but whatever it was, it felt amazing. I felt like for the first time in my life I could trust someone. Besides my best friends, I've really felt safe with anyone" Buffy replied.  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you. I don't think I could even if I wanted to" Spike replied.  
  
"Good, cause I think I'm ready to give having a relationship another try" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm happy you feel that. Know if we're finished with all the touchy feely things; let's get some breakfast. I'm bloody starving" Spike said.  
  
"I think breakfast is definitely something of the good right now" Buffy replied.  
  
Spike took Buffy by the hand and led her into the kitchen for some breakfast, even though they were still in the nude. Can you guess what happen after breakfast? I'll give you a hint; their clothes didn't go back on any time soon after breakfast.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN hope that was enough Spuffyness for everyone. I know things might be moving really fast between Buffy and Spike, but I think it's a good thing! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	5. Going To Hawaii

SHE SPIES  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"I'm gonna go and take a shower" Buffy said as she climbed out of bed.  
  
It was almost lunchtime and Buffy and Spike still hadn't gotten out of bed.  
  
"Okay luv, I'll fix us something to eat" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took her clothes off and climbed into the shower. She moaned when the waterfall of hot water hit her skin. She waited a minute and then looked around for some shampoo. There was some sitting on the ledge of the shower. She put the shampoo in her hair and started to rub it around.  
  
"Ahhh" Buffy screamed when she felt someone else's hands in her hair.  
  
"Shh, it's just me. I couldn't stand the thought of you naked and wet. I just had to join you" Spike said.  
  
Buffy let her hands fall to her sides while Spike massaged her scalp.  
  
"That feels nice," Buffy said. Spike turned her around, so that she was facing him and he tilted her head back to rinse out the shampoo in the flow of water.  
  
"Have you ever done 'it' in the shower?" Spike asked.  
  
"No" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well you won't be able to say that for long" Spike stated. He pushed Buffy up against the wall and pinned her there.  
  
"I want you," she said as she started to pant.  
  
NC-17.........................................................NC- 17.......................................................NC-17.. ..........................NC- 17..............................................................NC- 17.................................. ............NC-17.....................NC- 17...............................NC-17......................NC- 17.................... NC-17...................................................NC- 17...........................................................NC-17.... .........................NC- 17................................................................NC- 17.................................  
  
"Well that was fun" Spike said as he kissed Buffy's shoulder. They had somehow ended up on the bathroom floor rapped in the shower curtain.  
  
"Mmmm" Buffy moaned.  
  
"You know, I think I could get used to hiding in this place with you" Spike said.  
  
"I definitely don't mind it" Buffy replied.  
  
"Good, cause I don't plan on letting you leave anytime soon" Spike said.  
  
"Like you can control me" Buffy laughed.  
  
"I can try" Spike replied with a laugh.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Spike questioned.  
  
"A little" Buffy replied "What can you make?" she asked.  
  
"Oh lots of things" Spike replied.  
  
"Ya right, what can a prince who grew up with a full staff make for himself?" Buffy scoffed.  
  
"Pasta" Spike replied.  
  
"Yummy" Buffy replied.  
  
"I'll get right on it" Spike said.  
  
"You better mister" Buffy said.  
  
"Is your tummy gettin' rumbly?" Spike asked as he ran a hand over her stomach.  
  
Buffy nodded and they both got up off the floor, got dressed and went to the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
"Maybe I should call my friends and find out what's going on in the real world" Buffy suggested.  
  
"I much ratter stay down here with you forever" Spike replied as he rapped his hands around her waist and gave her a kiss.  
  
"As good as that sounds, I really should touch base with them" Buffy said.  
  
"Fine" Spike replied as he sighed in defeat and barried his head in her neck.  
  
"Spikeeeeeee, stop it that tickles" Buffy cried when started to nibble on her neck. She pushed him away and walked over to the phone. She dialed Cordy number, it ringed a few times before she picked up.  
  
'...'  
  
"Hey"  
  
'...'  
  
"Ya, it's me"  
  
'...'  
  
"No everything's fine"  
  
'...'  
  
"I was just wondering what's going on with you guys"  
  
'...'  
  
"I'm so jealous, I wish I was snowboarding right now"  
  
'...'  
  
"Okay, I guess we'll see you then"  
  
'...'  
  
"No, he's nice. Everything's great"  
  
'...'  
  
"Okay, love you bye"  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Cordy asked if you being as much of an asshole as when we first met you" Buffy laughed.  
  
"That's not funny" Spike replied "You think that's funny do you?" he asked.  
  
Spike jumped on top of her back and she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Unh" was the noise Buffy made when she hit the floor.  
  
Spike started to tickle her and she screamed.  
  
"SPIKE STOOOP" Buffy cried.  
  
"What do you say?" Spike asked.  
  
"Please?" Buffy tried.  
  
"No" Spike replied, tickling her harder "What do you say?" he asked again.  
  
"You're not an asshole" Buffy wheezed out. She was completely out of breath.  
  
"That's better" Spike replied as he laid down on top of her and kissed her.  
  
"Spike, the noodles" Buffy cried as she pushed him off of her "They're boiling over"  
  
Spike hurried over to the stove and turned it off.  
  
"No need to worry everything's under control" Spike joked. Buffy laughed.  
  
"Oh and Spike I forgot to tell you, your father has had a jet arranged to leave tomorrow afternoon" Buffy said.  
  
"Where will it be taking off?" Spike asked.  
  
"There's an air strip near by" Buffy said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Spike asked.  
  
"I think Cordy said Hawaii" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh good Hawaii is bloody beautiful" Spike said.  
  
"How are we going to tell my friends about us?" Buffy asked when she realized that they would be seeing her friends the next afternoon.  
  
"I don't know luv, I don't know" Spike replied.  
  
"I'm really going to miss being alone down here with you" Buffy said.  
  
"Me too" Spike replied as he walked over and rapped his arms around Buffy's waist. Buffy rested her head on Spike's chest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	6. Xander and Willow

SHE SPIES  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Oh my god!" Cordy cried as she and Faith pulled Buffy into a group hug.  
  
"Hi guys" Buffy said "You remember Spike right?" she asked, gesturing towards Spike.  
  
"Of course, how could we forget" Faith replied.  
  
Buffy and Spike had snuck across the town and to the airstrip. Where they met up with Cordy and Faith in the jet.  
  
The jet they were in looked a lot like the one they had gone from LA to England in.  
  
At one end Faith was sleeping and Cordy was reading a magazine. At the other end Buffy and Spike were sitting on a couch watching TV. When the jet started to take off Spike grabbed onto Buffy's hand. Buffy couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"Oh my god, you're afraid of flying" Buffy accused.  
  
"I bloody well am not" Spike scoffed.  
  
"Then why did you grab onto my hand?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I thought you might be scared and I wanted to comfort you" Spike replied.  
  
The jet started to move faster and Spike tilted his head back. He took three slow breaths. Buffy put her hand on the side of his face and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. Remember my job is to protect you" Buffy said in a sweet voice to try and comfort Spike.  
  
The jet started to incline and Spike tightened his grip on Buffy's hand.  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you not to worry!" Buffy said as she leaned up and started to kiss Spike.  
  
Faith and Cordy were too distracted to notice the couple making out in the back of the jet.  
  
****  
  
When they arrived at the airport there was a limo waiting there for them. It was a 20-minute drive to Spike's vacation mansion on the water.  
  
The vacation mansion was a huge, but beautiful brick building with fences and security guards everywhere. When you first enter the house there is a beautiful marble staircase, a hallway to the left and a hallway to the right.  
  
"If you guys every need anything there are staff everywhere, just ask them. They'll be glad to help you" Spike said as he lead them down the hallway to the left.  
  
"This is the guest wing" Spike explained "There are seven guest rooms, you can take your pick" he added.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm going to go and take a shower. Your bags will be brought to your room. Dinner is at 6:30, I'll see you then" Spike said as he walked away.  
  
"Bye" the three girls called.  
  
"Oh and you're free to roam around, but my brother's study is off limits" Spike called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
'Spike has a brother!?' Buffy's mind screamed. Why didn't he mention him?  
  
Faith and Cordy thought nothing of the brother and started looking through the bedrooms, to pick the one they wanted.  
  
****  
  
The room Buffy had chosen was huge. The walls were off-white with a forest green comforter and beautiful wood furniture. It even had it's own bathroom. Cordy had chosen a bedroom with lime green walls and blue accents. It too had it's own bathroom. Faith had chosen a bedroom with dark blue walls and a dark blue comforter to match. It also had it's own bathroom.  
  
The girls quickly unpacked and went for a walk around. They soon found the back yard and it was amazing. The mansion was right on the water. On the right there was a tennis court, basketball court and beautiful green field. On the left there was a hot tub and a very large swimming pool.  
  
Cordelia could not understand why they would have a swimming pool if they were right beside the water.  
  
"After dinner we just have to go for a walk on the beach" Cordy said.  
  
"I wonder if Spike has an extra surf board. I haven't been surfing in so long," Faith added.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Someone shouted from the beach "This house is private property. How did you get past the security?" the person shouting was wearing a wet suit undone hanging around his waist and he had a surfboard tucked under his arm. He had brown hair and looked to be about 25 years old.  
  
"We're staying here" Buffy replied as the man walked closer to them.  
  
"That's not possible. The people who own this house never rent it out" the man replied.  
  
"Xander there're staying here with me," Spike said as he came up behind them.  
  
"Spike it's good to see you" Xander said, grabbing Spike's hand and giving him a quick 'man hug'.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm here," Willow said as she ran up from the water.  
  
"Willow!" Spike exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too Spike" Willow replied.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Right........Sure, Xander this is Buffy, Faith and Cordelia. Girls this is Xander and Willow. They live right next door" Spike said, he pointed to their huge mansion.  
  
Spike moved closer to Buffy and put his hand on the small of her back. This gesture did not go unnoticed to Faith and Cordelia.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. This is a private beach owned by three families. Mine, Spike's and...." Xander started to say.  
  
"This chit Harmony down the way" Spike said.  
  
"It's fine, we understand. You were just watching out for the property" Cordy replied.  
  
Spike looked down at his watch.  
  
"Dinner will be ready now. We should get inside" Spike said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Spike asked Xander and Willow "I'm sure the cook made extras," he added.  
  
"I was waiting for you to ask" Xander joked.  
  
The six of them headed inside and didn't notice the girl that was watching them. She noticed the way Spike was looking at Buffy and she was boiling mad. Nobody touched 'her' man.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN how you like this chapter. Sorry if my updates have been coming slowly lately! 


	7. Harmony

SHE SPIES  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Okay now I'm starting to get really pissed off. A lot of people have told me that a prince would never act the way that Spike is in this story. First of all, it's my story and the prince will act exactly how I want him to and how do you know that Spike wouldn't act like that if he was a prince.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was later on that night and Buffy, Faith, Cordy, Spike, Xander and Willow were all down on the beach. Spike and Xander had started a bomb fire. The flames were at least six feet in the air.  
  
They were all sitting around the fire talking, when Spike lead Buffy away along the beach. Faith and Cordy saw Buffy and Spike leave and wondered what they were going to do. Faith and Cordy hadn't had a chance alone with Buffy to ask her about what was going on with Spike.  
  
"Did you see the way Xander was looking at Cordy?" Buffy asked, once they were further down the beach.  
  
"I know, I think he really likes her" Spike replied.  
  
"He's not involved with anyone already is he?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No" Spike replied.  
  
"I care a lot about Cordy and I don't want her to get hurt. Xander's a good guy right?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"You don't have to worry about your friend, Xander would never do anything to hurt her" Spike said.  
  
"Good" Buffy replied.  
  
"Now, let's forget about everyone else and focus on us" Spike said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her into a searing kiss.  
  
"I like you" Buffy said.  
  
"I think I more than like you" Spike replied as he pulled her down into the sand with him.  
  
Spike flipped Buffy onto her back and climbed on top of her. He pushed her into the sand.  
  
"Spike, I'm going to get sand in my hair" Buffy wined.  
  
"Don't worry, later we can take a shower and I'll help you get it out" Spike smirked.  
  
"Mmmm, that sounds nice" Buffy sighed.  
  
"How about you meet me in the pool once your friends have gone to bed" Spike suggested.  
  
"It's a date" Buffy replied.  
  
"We should get back to our friends before they suspect something," Buffy said.  
  
"Alright" Spike replied as he helped her up and they walked hand in hand back to the fire.  
  
"That bitch" Harmony sighed. She had seen Buffy and Spike fooling around in the sand and she heard them make plans to meet in the pool. She was going to make sure that she was the one in the pool with Spike, not Buffy.  
  
****  
  
Buffy was pretending to get ready for bed, when Cordy and Faith walked into her room.  
  
"Spill" Faith, said.  
  
"Spill what?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"You know what we're talking about" Cordy said.  
  
"No I don't" Buffy replied.  
  
"What going on with you and Spike?" Faith asked.  
  
"Nothing" Buffy replied.  
  
"Ya right" Faith said.  
  
"We've seen the way that you two look at each other, when you think that no one's watching" Cordy said.  
  
"And the way his touch makes you respond, like when he put his hand on your back earlier" Faith added.  
  
"Okay fine, you win" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"So what's going on?" Faith asked.  
  
"Do you want the whole story?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes" Faith replied.  
  
"We want every little detail," Cordy added.  
  
"It all started when Spike and I spent the week in his hideaway.............." Buffy went on to tell all about her relationship with Spike and how she had never felt these feeling for anyone before.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you and Spike had sex" Cordy questioned.  
  
"More than once" Buffy giggled.  
  
"Then you have to tell me, is he a good kisser?" Faith asked.  
  
"Oh my god, YES" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Spike was waiting for Buffy in the pool when Harmony walked over.  
  
"Harmony what are you doing here you stupid bint" Spike sighed.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" Harmony replied as she took off her robe, reveling her skimpy pink bikini.  
  
"You're not my girlfriend" Spike said with frustration.  
  
"Fine then is that anyway to treat your 'lover'?" Harmony re-phrased her sentence.  
  
"If you don't leave I'm going to call security" Spike said.  
  
"You would never do that to me" Harmony said in a sweet voice as she climbed into the pool.  
  
"Harm get out!" Spike demanded.  
  
"You know the things that I can make you feel" Harmony whispered in his ear.  
  
"You know you want me" Harmony said.  
  
"You know I really don't think he does" Buffy said.  
  
"You bitch" Harmony cried as she got out of the pool and ran home.  
  
"You know I wouldn't have let anything happen" Spike said to Buffy. Buffy climbed into the pool and swam over to him.  
  
"I know" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Have you ever done 'it' in a pool?" Spike asked.  
  
"No" Buffy replied.  
  
"You won't be able to say that for much longer" Spike said as he untied Buffy's bikini and let it float away in the water.  
  
Buffy giggled as she untied Spike's swim trunks and pulled them down. Spike places soft kisses all along Buffy's collarbone.  
  
NC-17.............................................NC- 17....................................................................NC- 17. ........................NC- 17..........................................................NC- 17........................................ .........NC-17....................NC-17.......................NC- 17................................NC-17......................  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
AN I know that if was winter in England that it probably wouldn't be summer in Hawaii, but for the sake of the story please just pretend. And annoyed reader or whatever your name is IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T READ IT. And please stop using my review board as a place to post your opinions about the Spuffy on fanfiction.net.  
  
Spuffy 


	8. Shower Time Fun

SHE SPIES  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I think Buffy and Spike look adorable together" Cordy said as she and Faith walked into the kitchen, the next morning.  
  
"They do" Faith replied.  
  
Buffy and Spike were already in the kitchen and Buffy was nussled into Spike's lap.  
  
"Spike and I were talking and we thought it would be nice to go to this little island off the coste" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Ya that would be fun" Faith replied.  
  
"We could pack lunch and dinner and stay there all day" Cordy added.  
  
"Ya and we were thinking that we would invite Xander and Willow too" Buffy added.  
  
"I really like Xander" Cordelia sighed.  
  
"Cordy, you're totally hot for him" Faith said.  
  
"I am not" Cordy replied.  
  
"You are too" Faith exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, maybe just a little" Cordy sighed in defeat.  
  
"I'll call them and let them know what our plans are" Spike said as he went over to the phone.  
  
"What's the verdict?" Buffy questioned a few minutes later when Spike hung up the phone.  
  
"They're in. They're going to bring lunch, so we'll bring dinner. Willow said she was going to bring her boyfriend, Oz. But don't worry Faith you won't be the third wheel, Oz is in a band and he's bring one of the other members for you" Spike said.  
  
"It better not be a pity date" Faith wined.  
  
"It's not. I've met the guy and he's a pofter, but I think you'll like him" Spike replied.  
  
"Is he hott?" Faith asked.  
  
"Sorry luv, but I don't check out other guys" Spike laughed.  
  
"You better not" Buffy scoffed.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I save all my checking out for you" Spike replied.  
  
"Good" Buffy replied as she leaned further into him.  
  
"So what are we going to bring for dinner?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I don't know... What do you like?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Why don't we do a bunch of little things. Like pate, cheese and crackers, pickles, and cold cuts like salami and ham" Buffy suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea" Cordy replied.  
  
"But will that feed everyone?" Spike questioned.  
  
"We could bring stuff like chicken wings, chinese noodles and egg rolls too" Faith suggested.  
  
"Why don't we just go shopping and grab anything that looks appealling?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Spike replied.  
  
"How about we meet in the car in 10 minutes?" Cordy suggested.  
  
"Better make that 30, I want to take a shower" Buffy replied. A smirk appeared on Spike face at the thought of Buffy having a shower. His mind was filled with all kinds of naughty thoughts.  
  
"Okay, 30 minutes it is then" Cordy said as she and Faith went to their rooms.  
  
Buffy went to follow them when Spike called her back.  
  
"You can use my shower" Spike smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You know if I take a shower in your bathroom it will take me ten times as long to get ready and Cordy and Faith will be waiting for us" Buffy replied.  
  
"Who cares?" Spike said as he pulled her along to his bathroom. Spike started to kiss her and she could nolonger protest.  
  
Buffy jumped up and wrapped her legs around Spike's waist. Spike carried her into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
NC-17.............................................NC- 17.....................................................NC-17...  
  
........................NC- 17..........................................................NC-17..........................  
  
...NC-17............................. .........NC-17....................NC-17.......................NC-17........  
  
................................NC-17......................  
  
"Where the hell have you two been?" Cordy exclaimed when Buffy and Spike finally climbed into the car.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea of what they were doing" Faith laughed.  
  
Buffy blushes and turns her head to look out the window as Spike pulls the car out of the drive way.  
  
Before they know it they're pulling into the local Safeway. They pick up everything they need and head back to the house. Willow, Oz, Xander and Oz's band mate are already there waiting for them.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter and long really long wait for me to update. I promise to try and be faster with the next chapter!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Spuffy 


End file.
